Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, users can utilize their computing devices to download, view, access, or otherwise interact with maps, such as digital or electronic maps. For instance, users of a social networking system (or service) can, via their computing devices, access maps by browsing information about places or by checking in at various places.
Under conventional approaches rooted in computer technology, a map is generally created or rendered based on map data acquired from a given map data source or provider. In one example, a user of a computing device can navigate to a web resource (or website) to access a map, which can be provided by a single entity associated with the web resource. In another example, the user can download and run an application (or app) that presents a map, which can be provided by another entity associated with the application. However, in accordance with conventional approaches to providing maps, a given map data source may provide satisfactory map data for one region or location, but may not be able to provide satisfactory map data for another region or location. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall experience associated with utilizing maps.